Shenanigans in Gadrien
by Blaze298
Summary: The story takes place in a new region called Gadrien. Fang (Charizard) and his group of friends are on a quest to find Mega Stones which are quite difficult to come across. Before he can start on his quest he has to assemble a group of friends who can help him out. Mishaps, mayhem, and down right silliness will occur. Sit back and watch the fun began.
1. Chapter 1: The Oran Berry Odyssey

I notice that there is only one male character for the time being although this will more than likely change when I add more characters. The friends that have influenced me are mostly female so my story is meant to reflect them in multiple ways. Anyways enough of my ramblings I will now take you on a series of shenanigans that hopefully will entertain you. Please rate and review so I know what to fix and what I can do better. Positive and Negative reviews are welcome! Enjoy the ride!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Oran Berry Odyssey.

The forest was bright and sunny with the fletchlings chirping in the tress and fluttering about. A single Oran tree grew in this part of the region of Gadrien while all the other Oran trees grew on an orchard in the grasslands that surrounded the forest. This single tree was a welcoming sight to Fang who was flying over the southern half of the forest.

Fang rarely was able to indulge in such a berry as succulent as the Oran berry since he typically lived in a cave at the top of a mountain. The mountains that were to the north of the forest was where Fang typically called home. The mountain range stretched all the way around the region and around the grasslands. As he was preparing to land he noticed a ball of electricity about fifty feet away from the Oran tree. Curious as to what was happening he flew down for a closer look, but whatever was making the electricity must have seen him coming or simply it was just a hallucination because the electricity stopped. "Hmm. I wonder what that could have been. Oh well, I guess it was nothing!"

Fang landed at the foot of the tree and realized that there was only two berries left on the tree. All the others were on the ground or to be exact the stems were. Leaned against the tree was a smiling, gleeful munchlax. This munchlax wasn't like any other munchlax around because it had little stripes all over its body.

"Haha! Sprinkles, you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Why. . . nom nom. . . shoub I hab? I still lub to eat", she mumbled through the Oran berries.

"Don't you think someone else would want some berries as well? I mean you just ate a full tree's worth of berries and there aren't very many berries left in this area."

"It's alright there are two still left up there and besides that there are other berries in the area if you know where to look.. Anyways, there was a weird dedenne here earlier, but I don't know what happened to it because a flash of white and black came out of the other trees."

"Ok. Well, save me those two berries and I'll be back to see if I can find that dedenne and check on what that white and black streak was."

Fang turned away from the tree and began to walk towards a group of trees that had a cluster of grass around it. He thought that this dedenne may have been the electrical phenomenon he saw in the sky. As he approached the grass he saw a lightning bolt fly straight towards him, he easily evaded it and began hovering off the ground in order to see if he could spy the pokemon who must have shot it at him.

There he spotted the dedenne backed against a tree with the grass hiding it perfectly. This dedenne was different than the other dedenne he had seen before. By comparison this dedenne was much smaller and also it was quite a bit skinnier. It was shaking violently as if it was hiding from something on purpose.

"Dedenne what is wrong? Why are you hiding? Was it the black and white streak?"

"I. . . I . . . . It wasn't a streak. It was an absol trying to keep me away from the Oran tree!"

"Oh, well I think the absol is gone for now. Let's go get you a berry from the tree. My name is Fang."

"Sparky. A silly name I guess, but whenever I'm frightened I spark and sometimes send out arcs of electricity."

Fang and Sparky began walking towards the Oran tree where Sprinkles had been waiting, but for some reason she was gone. The ground besides the tree was sliced up like something at cut through it.

"Something's not right", Fang said.

"That looks like an attack took place. Look! There in the tree!"

At that time Sprinkles fell out of the tree and hit a branch on her way down slamming into the ground. She began to stir and then in a flash absol was standing above her coming from a patch of grass off to the side.

"Sprinkles you ate ALL of my berries you KNOW I require there be at least 5 berries on the tree left for me! And to think that stupid electric fluff ball was the one who ate them! I should have known it had to have been you. You eat EVERYthing in sight."

"I'm sorry! You know I can't help it when it comes to food. I love food and can't resist myself."

Fang walked up to the situation unnoticed and breathed a flame between absol and Sprinkles. This immediately caused them to turn and look at him. Satisfied with having their attention Fang cleared his throat.

"I don't know who you are, but you can't just claim this tree as yours being it is out in the open wilderness. I mean seriously I could claim that dirt you are standing on as mine and turn you into a roasted absol in a heartbeat."

"My name is Crescent. I've lived in this area forever and I can claim the tree because I planted it. I enjoy gardening and the fact that my harvest is eaten almost every year it gets to be annoying!"

"Why did you attack Sparky? She didn't do anything wrong. She was hungry, I mean, look at her she has no meat on her hardly and is way smaller than other dedenne."

"I attacked her because I thought she was the one who ate my harvest. I am sorry for attacking her and all, but I do have to protect my harvest from invaders like y'all."

"Well I don't like being called an invader, but I have a solution to your problem. There are two berries left on the tree. Why not take them and plant them so there are two more Oran trees and there will be a bigger harvest for you and you won't have to worry as much."

"I'm sorry I called y'all invaders, but I just am really protective of the things I care about. I never thought of that before either so I'm going to do just that."

Fang then sent a direct flame to the stems of the berries to cause them to fall to the ground. Crescent then took each berry and placed them in two separate holes forming a triangle based on the location of each berry. Sparky used her electricity to fry any nearby roots to prevent the grass from growing while Fang burned the grass and weeds around the hole.

Fang, Sprinkles, and Crescent then agreed to stay together. As they were walking they came across an old house where it would be safe for the night. The house looked like an old plantation home. The home of course was uninhabited, but that mattered not because they just needed shelter for the night.

* * *

Chapter 1 was difficult for me to write as I didn't know which people I should include first. I really want to get better at writing fanfics so Thanks for reading! Again please Review/ Follow/ Favorite. Next we'll see what this house has in store for the group!


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: My good buddy cryshardy pointed out to me that I failed to mention that Fang is a charizard. I'm sorry for any confusion that this may have caused in the reading of this fanfic thus far. Now we get to find out what this old house has in store for our friends and how the story will progress from here. Potentially a romance may even develop in later chapters. We'll have to wait and find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home.

Fang walked up to the front door of the home and knocked on the door to no avail as no one came to the door. Crescent had stayed behind the group and was observing the situation and was absorbing the sights of the house and landscape absorbing every detail. Sprinkles, on the other hand, had talked of her stomach already rumbling and how she hoped that the house stored some kind of food pantry that would suit her needs. Sparky hadn't even climbed up the front porch steps yet because she said the house gave her the creeps and wanted to make sure everyone else went first so she could run if necessary.

Fang entered the house first and was amazed to see that upon entry the house looked well kept up and clean despite looking uninhabited. The double doors of the house opened up to a black and white tile floor with a central staircase against the back wall that came to the half way mark of the room. On either side of the stairs was a hallway that stretched for a ways with rooms on each side. At the end of both hallways was a door that opened into a central great room. If they went up the stairs they could get to the first landing that then split to the east and west wings. These wings went straight out with a balcony on each side to look down on the opening room.

Although the stairs split off they also went up more. Continue climbing them straight and you would reach the third floor where a throne was against the wall looking down on the east and west wings. Also, one could see the entry room and behind the throne was a balcony that looked down on the central room which also had a fire place on the far wall with a portrait of a medieval knight or king. The surrounding walls had nothing but books and portraits of landscapes.

Fang noticed that in every hall there was at least one suit of armor and in the central room there was also pokemon armor for a charizard which he found really strange because it was hard like a metal, but seemed to have the ability to grow and stretch and change form. Fang wanted to look into it more, but his curiosity was stopped by Sparky who seemed to have knocked over one suit of armor and then shocked it out of terror.

"Sparky you need to be more careful", Fang said whilst picking the armor suit up and trying to set it perfectly in place without a single angle being wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shock it. It's just for no reason the armor fell over and it frightened me."

"You mean that you didn't knock it over. Where are the others at Sparky?"

"I really didn't knock it over. As for the others I'm not exactly sure. I think Sprinkles went to find something to eat and mumbled something about hoping some medical show was on the T.V. Crescent was still in the opening room absorbing all the details about how the wood curved and how it was a deep black with reddish tint. I really don't know though because I was too busy trying to keep up with your fast pace."

Fang then turned down a side hallway off the central room and found the biggest kitchen anyone could imagine. It was at least the size of a basketball court with every sort of appliance imaginable along with refrigerators and more. Attached to the other end of the kitchen was a very large pantry from which sounds of wrappers and other trash was being crinkled and banged around.

Fang walked over to the pantry door and pulled, but the electric lock to the side had somehow been engaged and Fang couldn't figure out how to disengage the lock. Sparky took one look at it and sent a massive arc of electricity into the mechanism causing the lights overhead to flicker, but it did disengage the door lock. Fang then opened the door and was surprised to see that the pantry was empty, but evidently someone must have been there recently because there were wrappers of all sorts of foods on the floor.

"Sparky I think we can find the culprit if we follow these wrappers and bits of food back to where they came from. Help me look for the next wrapper so we can pick up their trail."

Sparky then found the first piece of trash on the floor and it led down a different hall into a large theater room. Someone was obviously watching a video of a surgery being performed on a bonsai with a broken foot. Fang then noticed a mountain of food sitting in a chair next to none other than Sprinkles.

"Sprinkles you had us worried! I'm glad we found you finally. Do you mind if we take a few rolls out of your pile of food?", said Fang.

"Are you CRAZY?! That's my food! I love to eat and you know that! Go get your own dang food because I need all of it! You know that and besides that I gots to stay healthy!"

"Sorry to have asked. Geez. Have you seen Crescent lately she seems to be missing?"

"Yeah I saw her she was still in the entry room. I'm sure she's still there. I'll come with you to get her. We can stay in one of the rooms in the east wing if that's what you want."

Fang, Sparky, and Sprinkles were now on their way back to the entry room when several doors behind them slammed shut causing everyone to jump and move faster. When they finally made it to the entry hall they were all exasperated and freaking out.

"What was that?!", Fang shouted.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. I'm too busy trying to keep my food down with that big of a scare it's a wonder I didn't lose all I've eaten, but then again I can't puke.", Sprinkles stated between breaths that came slowly and ragged.

"Lucky you. I think I shocked every piece of metal that came within two feet of me!", Sparky said whilst electricity still seemed to form a protective electrical cover all the way around her.

"What are you guys freaking out about? I've been standing here and several things have fallen over or been moved since we first came in. We aren't alone in this house.", Crescent stated very matter of factly.

At that very moment a movement was caught out of the corner of Crescent's eye and she bounded over to where she saw the movement and with a quick flick of her head she hit something with a definite thud and a moan of agony. Upon further inspection Crescent had caught a strange looking gengar in the fact that it was a lighter purple than other gengar and also that it had blue eyes instead of the typical red eyes. Also, it seemed very skiddish.

"Why were you so eager to frighten us? We were here seeking refuge for the night. Why did you try to chase us off or attack us?", Fang questioned harshly with smoke billowing from his mouth as he spoke.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't the new owner of this humble estate. I like staying here because I have nowhere else to go. I wanted to scare you for fun and because I need this house as refuge. I like scaring because it's all I know besides reading books and drawing. I don't really have much of a family anymore. They've all moved on and forgotten about me. I just wanted to have some attention without getting caught. So please don't hurt me I just want to stay here and have to leave.", Gengar stated in a voice tainted with fear.

"This isn't our house nor do we want you to leave. In fact this is a group that I've started organizing. I have these three with me and you would make a good addition to our group. What is your name? My name is Fang. The others are Crescent, Sparky, and Sprinkles", Fang said pointing at each member as he introduced them

"My name is Chaos. Thank you so much for the offer. I will be happy to join you on your journey whatever that may be. It'll be great to be part of a group. And I have some great ideas that may help us along the way."

At this moment in time the group all stopped and turned toward the front door which was opening. In stepped a very small sylveon. She looked like any other sylveon except that she put off an air of cuteness and friendliness.

"Ooooooooo, this is sooooooooooooo cute! I have a beautiful new house with such splendid decorations! And to top it off it comes with a cute little dedenne!"

The sylveon ran up to Sparky and picked her up with her ribbons and snuggled the little pokemon up against her. Fang and Crescent stood side by side with Sprinkles to the left of Fang and Gengar on Crescent's right.

"We don't come with the house. We were just here because we thought the house was uninhabited. We're sorry to be in your home. We will be leaving now. Again we're sorry to have intruded Ms. Sylveon.", Fang explained while he and the rest of the group walked toward the exit after picking Sparky up.

"Hogwash! You don't have to go anywhere and call me Eon. I enjoy guests besides that I haven't had this much company in a while. I just adore the cozy feeling of having others around to share my superior sense of style with."

Fang and the others couldn't turn her down so they ended up staying the night. They were all excited to get to know more about both Chaos and Eon. Eon loved cute things and spending time with friends. They all enjoyed each other's company and began coming up with an idea of what they wanted to do. Eon offered to set up her home as a base of operations for the group as long as they agreed to let her be a part of the group.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard in the entry hall as if something had hit the door. Fang went to go check it out and saw a large shadow standing in the doorway.

"What the heck?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well in this chapter I introduced two more characters to the group of our beloved pokemon. I will eventually provide a back story for the characters, but first I want to get the story underway a little more and have all the characters together. (Yupp, there is at least one more major character.) What is this that has Fang so disturbed at the end of this chapter? **

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow. Feel free to leave any comment you would like all feedback is great. Thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to my followers especially cryshardy for getting me addicted to reading fanfiction in the first place and now that I've started writing it. If y'all want a good Hardy Boy story or TMNT story go check her out. You should be able to find her off of my favorite stories list. **


	3. Chapter 3: Up In Flames

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry. I've been busy with this whole school graduation thing. I'll try to stay frequent, but life just gets so busy. Enough of my jabbering and on to the story that a few of y'all are probably waiting on.**

**Written in honor of my friends who are more family than anything else. Love y'all it was a great ride, sorry to see it end. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Up In Flames!

Out of the shadows the figure stepped in and was illuminated by the overhead lights. Everyone in the party stared in awe at this new comer. The figure was built and strong anyone could see that the figure was actually very gentle and kind, but not anyone you would want to mess with.

"What are you gawking at? You look like you just tried to read a bunch of Unknowns. Anyways I'm Torch and I don't feel like explaining the silly nickname although I'm sure anyone could guess why."

Fang stepped forward and greeted the figure which by now was not a figure, but actually an attractive blaziken. She was average in height, but when it came to personality she bubbled over and oozed with it, although what type of personality was yet to be determined. "We aren't "gawking" at anything. I'm Fang that is Sparky, Chaos, Eon, Crescent, and Sprinkles. We have all just recently met and are getting to know one another a little better. For instance Eon is the owner of this humble abode. She prefers cutesy things and loves to be around her friends. She is shy around people she doesn't know that well, but for the most part she's sweet as can be. Sparky is shy and doesn't say much until you pick on her a little bit. Crescent is calm, cool, and collected. She gets her ideas sometimes, but has trouble acting upon them especially when it comes to flirting with the opposite sex. Sprinkles is simple enough. She is a genius, but with the geniusness comes a giant appetite that would make the richest of people and pokemon poor. Chaos likes to pick on people, but is sweet about it. She's different, but that is what makes her special and fun to be around. She's very artsy even more so than any person I know. I am smart enough although not the smartest I like to know things and enjoy conversations and fashion myself the intellect."

"Well, if you are done talking and jabbering I'm just looking for a place to crash. I've had a long day and I need to rest. It was nice to meet all of you."

Eon then gladly showed Torch an empty guest room that she could rest in for the night. She also showed everyone else where they would be sleeping and resting for the night. Fang got the room next to Torch with a bathroom that conjoined the two bedrooms.

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked by Crescent and Eon. Eon had made some tasty looking breakfast burritos whilst Crescent had made some kind of pastry. Fang decided to help toast the bread so anyone could have toast if wanted. Torch sat down at the table as the final touches were being put together. Fang noticed that Torch always seemed to be thinking about something, but what he could not tell.

The days turned into weeks and the same pattern was followed each and every day. Everyone would wake up to the smell of food cooking then they would all pitch in to clean up and do chores around the house. The group had planted a berry orchard out behind the house that held different berry trees based on whatever would grow.

On one particular afternoon everyone was napping except for Torch and Fang so they decided to go on a leisurely stroll through the orchard. As they were walking they didn't say much only looked at one another through the corner of their eyes. They had grown quite close in the weeks that had passed since Torch had appeared. They stopped when they reached the center of the orchard and sat down on a stone bench. The silence was awkward and thick as if the atmosphere knew something was going to happen.

"Sooo. . ." Fang started.

"So what? Sooo are you going to kiss me or not?" Torch retorted. All the while she said this she began to redden a little bit being that she couldn't believe she said that aloud where anyone could hear her.

Fang chuckled and reddened as well, but then he leaned in and kissed her gently and then pulled away. He then was unsure of what she thought, but they didn't have time to think. In their state of flirtiness and love they hadn't noticed that the grass around them had started to smoke and flame as if the feelings in their hearts hadn't been warm enough the area around them sure had.

Fang flew to the house ran to the kitchen, grabbed bottles of water and then went and awoke Sprinkles. "Sprinkles! Quick drink these! Quickly! Quickly! There is a fire in the orchard I need you to drink this water so you can spray down the flames. You can store more water in your stomach than I can carry at once!" Sprinkles then drank the water as Fang carried her to orchard where Torch had been kicking up dirt around the perimeter of the flames to keep it from spreading. Sprinkles began putting out the flame as she shot the water from her mouth in great torrents of water. Once the flames were extinguished Fang carried Sprinkles to the kitchen where he unlocked the pantry so she could feast. (The pantry had been locked in the past weeks to keep Sprinkles from eating all the groceries that Eon bought at the store.)

Fang flew back to Torch and they stared at each other for a long moment and then began laughing. "What in the world just happened? How did we manage to set things on fire?", Fang asked.

"I don't know, but it was AWESOME, especially what you got Sprinkles to do! I'm guessing we're the reason that one song goes "I don't want to set the world on fire!" haha! I guess our relationship so far really has gone "Up in Flames"!"

Meanwhile back at the house. . .

"SPRINKLES! How on earth did you manage to open the pantry lock?!"

"Ib wa-n't meh. I swear n'Eon! Fang obened the lock as rewarb for helbing put out a fiber."

"A what? What are you even talking about? Swallow your food before you answer!"

*Gulp* "A fire. The thing that is all hot and pretty and something we shouldn't touch. The thing that one bear is saying we can always prevent."

"Ugh. I better go talk to Fang to see what happened. My life was much simpler without you people and all your shenanigans!"

* * *

**Well there you go folks. Chapter 3. Not the longest chapter in the world or that much to the plot in this chapter. I figured I could do a tribute to my friends by helping introduce more about their characters when Torch appeared. I also added a little romance. I wonder where this relationship is headed or if it will get "hosed" who knows? Thanks for reading. I'll begin work on Chapter 4 very soon as I still need to finish some thank you cards for graduation. Love my nerd herd if any of y'all are still reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Cute Scare

**Chapter 4 is going to focus on two of the herd more than anyone else as they have been semi neglected thus far. Chaos and Sparky need a little time in the spotlight and I want to start off by deepening their characters a little more. I hope y'all will review this and give me pointers since I'm quite the "noob" when it comes to writing! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Cute Scare

Whilst Eon went to go check on Fang and to make sure no more fires would be started by the two fire bugs. Chaos was in the den of the home practicing her drawing skills while Dedenne was looking outside and observing.

As a ghastly Chaos had always been made fun of for her size and her looks so she had gotten used to finding herself alone in the school house. Truly she was a sweet girl who wanted to play with the other pokemon, yet they avoided her. She would often times sulk and be upset by the lack of friends. That's when she became interested in drawing and reading. She had practiced drawing for many, many years and learned to read as well. By the time she had grown up into her teens as a haunter.

She became even more reclusive as a haunter and no one dare bother her whilst she read and draw. Her drawing became almost professional style although she struggled with posing of the anatomy along with the hands. She would work hard day in and day out trying to perfect her craft until one day she succeeded. She had read almost everything the world had to offer her. By the time she had evolved into a gengar she was a genius due to all she had read and she loved to fantasize about different outfits and how the world would be with warlocks and wizards. She drew art pieces that would rival the greatest illustrators of today's time.

As a gengar Chaos continues to paint and read to learn. She has branched out and made friends. Currently as she was in the den she was painting a beautiful forest landscape that was dark and mystical with a mewtwo in the center of it. She was blending colors and adding shading as she was almost complete with her masterpiece.

Sparky was another story altogether. She had just moved to this new region called Gadrien. She was from the Kalos region and had to move with her parents. She never had ventured out far from home until the day she met Fang and company. She always preferred to stick to herself and not say much. Anyone could get her talking if they hit the right nerves.

For example, currently she was sitting looking out the window reminiscing over an incident that had happened the previous week. She was playing in the orchard thinking about eating a berry when Fang came by and decided to pick on her a little as always. She sort of enjoyed it, but that particular day she was feeling rather bad because she was hungry and when she's hungry she gets to be a little angry. Anyways, Fang grabbed the berry she was going to eat then he began hovering a ways off the ground knowing she couldn't reach. "C'mon Sparky, I figured you had a little more fight in you than that!", Fang taunted playfully.

That's when she had it. She released a thunderbolt and struck him down out of the sky and snatched her berry and scampered up the berry tree. "DON'T CALL ME SPARKY! I know I said that was my name, but in truth it was a silly nickname, probably something you would come up with! My real name is Tessa, much like Tesla, but Tesla was too masculine so my parents named me Tessa." From that point in time on Fang had pretty much avoided her except when he came in to go to his room at night and sleep and their paths crossed accidentally. Fang seemed to be pretty good at remembering things and letting little things get to him, a trait that she could tell he'd been working on, but still he seemed to let his emotions get the best of him sometimes especially with the ones he loved and cared about.

Tessa decided to back away from the window when she turned around she noticed that Chaos was no longer painting and was nowhere to be found. She walked towards the door when it slammed shut right as she got to it with a WHAM. Tessa jumped and squealed in terror as she ran and hid behind the couch. She was shaking from head to toe and didn't know what was happening. She worked up the courage to walk to the door when a suit of armor that was sitting in the corner began walking towards her. "G-g-get bbbbbacck. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone dddon't hurt me o-r-r-r kkkkill me."

The armor fell on the floor with a loud clattering sound and Chaos began to erupt in laughter. "You shoulda seen your face. You were so white I thought you might have become a shiny dedenne! If only I had a video tape to record this!" Chaos continued to laugh until Tessa began crying and shooting little sparks everywhere. She took off in a hurry and went and hid.

Chaos felt terrible because she thought she was just going to have a little fun, but then she remembered all the times the kids used to pick on her as a ghastly. She looked everywhere for Tessa until she heard some sobbing under the staircases. She walked over to the staircase to investigate and sure enough little Tessa was there curled into a little ball about to drift off into a deep sleep, but sobbing quietly. "Tessa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. I just wanted to have a little fun and get to know you better. I really didn't mean for it to be that scary."

"It's okay. I just don't like being scared. I have a fear of being alone and when strange things start to happen I panic. I forgive you" Tessa uncurls and scampers over to Chaos where they hug and restore their friendship. "Hey we need to go see whatever happened to our good buddies who have found themselves in a ring of fire.", said Tessa.

"Yeah. While we're at it we can make sure Eon has done anything to kill them yet being as she doesn't like to see her perfect little life falling to pieces with all this drama. Maybe sometime soon we could go on a quest or something and get away for a little while in the process." Chaos and Tessa began walking out the door of the mansion then and towards the orchard where they could still see some smoke rising in the air, but it didn't look like too much of a fire was burning thankfully. On the way there they passed Torch who was redder than normal which is hard to say being blazikens are typically reddish orange. She was burning little spots in the grass where her feet touched the ground. "I wonder what that was about." Chaos remarked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon and it looks like you were right about possibly needing a quest to get us away from here for a good while.", Tessa replied back as they approached Eon who was standing in the middle of the scorched orchard.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 4. I hope that I have deepened y'all's understanding of Tessa (Sparky) and Chaos. I also threw in a little something about Fang. Although I'm sure y'all have noticed that our good buddy Torch tends to get embarrassed or flustered rather easily. I'll explain more about that in future chapters. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 will be preparing for a possible quest, but a quest for what exactly? Read on to find out!**


End file.
